DO YOU LOVE ME ?
by gyugyu73
Summary: FF WONKYU , IM COMEBACKK WITH FFN
1. Chapter 1

WONKYU / FF/ TWOSHOOT / DO YOU LOVE ME ?

TITLE : DO YOU LOVE ME ?

PAIR : WONKYU , YUNJAE , YUNKYU ETC

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN , CHOI SIWON , CHO AHRA , JUNG YUNHO , KIM JAEJOONG ETC

RATING : T

LEGHT : ONESHOOT

GENRE : ANGST , DRAMA

WARNING !

THIS YAOI BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA DENGAN PAIRING MAUPUN CERITA TINGGAL KELUAR .

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !

HAPPY READING .!

Terlihat keramaian di sekitar universitas seoul , lebih tepat nya kepada dua orang namja yang saling berhadapan .

" siwon sunbae saranghae , mau kah kau menjadi kekasih ku " kyuhyun – namja tersebut sedang menyatakan perasaannya terhadap choi siwon namja populer di kampus nya .

" cihhh tidak ku sangka anak dari pewaris perusahaan cho corp memiliki perilaku seperti ini "

DEG

Mata kyuhyun memanas mendengar apa yang di ucapkan oleh choi siwon .

" hey cho kyuhyun kau pikir aku mau dengan mu , ingat lah aku ini namja normal tidak seperti mu menjijikan " siwon menyeringai ke arah kyuhyun yang semakin menundukkan kepalanya .

"dan apa kau sudah tidak laku lagi sehingga kau menyatakan cinta kepada ku , kau bahkan hanya sampah untuk " setelah mengucapkan itu siwon berlalu dari hadapan kyuhyun teman-teman nya pun ikut pergi seprti siwon setelah melemparkan cacian untuk kyuhyun . tinggallah kyuhyun sendiri . kyuhyun menadahkan wajahnya ke langit , seketika itu pula kristal bening dari mata boneka itu terjatuh membasahi pipi chubby kyuhyun .

" ayolah cho kyuhyun , kau sudah tahu itu akan terjadi jadi jangan berharap lagi , setidaknya kau sudah mengatakan sesuatu sebelum terlambat" kyuhyun menyemangati dirinya sambil menggenggam erat kaluar berbentuk lumba-lumba pemberian seseorang .

" cho kyuhyun " kyuhyun segera beranjak keluar kamar saat seseorang memanggilnya dengam tidak bersahabat .

Plakkk

Kyuhyun memegangi pipinya yang panas karna tamparan dari orang itu , orang yang sedang memandang tajam dirinya seolah dirinya adalah pencuri disini .

" ada apa nona?" kyuhyun bertanya dengan sabar nya kepada kakak nya cho ahra – orang yang menamparnya tadi .

" ada apa kau bilang , dasar namja murahan kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan tadi " suara ahra terdengar sangat keras menandakan dia sedang marah saat ini

" aku tidak mengerti maksud nona "

" kau menyatakan perasaan mu kepada choi siwon kekasih ku ? kau pikir kau siapa hah ? kau hanya benalu dirumah ini bahkan kau tidak lebih dari seorang sampah yang tidak berharga , dasar namja murahan yang menjijikan " ahra berlalu dengan mendorong bahu kyuhyun , meninggalkan kyuhyun sendirian dengan perasaan yang sangat sakit , bukan hanya pipinya yang sakit hati nya bahkan lebih sakit dari tamparan yang ahra berikan . dia sudah biasa akan semua ini bahkan sudah terlalu sering dia merasakannya tapi dia tetap tidak terbiasa dengan semua ini perkataan itu terus membuatnya merasakan sakit terus – menerus .

Sejak hari pernyataan cinta kyuhyun terhadap siwon , neraka baru bagi kyuhyun di mulai dirinya terus kerjai , dicaci tak jarang dia pulang dengan wajah yang biru dan baju yang kotor , seolah dirinya adalah orang yang harus di musnah kan , setiap hari kyuhyun harus menjalani hidup itu . tak semua orang di kampus nya melalukan hal yang sama seperti namja yang selalu menatap kyuhyun dengan sedih saat melihat kyuhyun di perlakukan seperti binatang .

Setelah melewati rintangkan dari teman-temannya –lebih tepat nya musuh nya – kyuhyun berdiri disini , di atap sekolah dengan seseorang yang sangat mengerti dirinya .

" donghae hyung " donghae membalik tubuhnya mengadap ke arah kyuhyun dengan wajah di buat sedatar-datar nya tapi itu tidak membuat wajah sedihnya berkurang .

" kenapa kau masih bisa tertawa hah " donghae-namja yang selalu menatap kyuhyun dengan sedih- bertanya dengan ketus nya kepada kyuhyun . senyum di wajah kyuhyun langsung hilang dan di gantikan oleh wajah masamnya serta bibir yang di pout kan itu .

" aish mereka tadi sedang bermain dengan ku "

" apa kau bodoh ? mereka meperlakukanmu seperti binatang dan kau tidak membalasnya hah " suara donghae terdengar meninggi saat mengingat apa yang teman-teman nya lakukan terhadap kyuhyun

" mereka kan teman ku hyung "

" mereka tidak menganggap mu teman kyuhyun , dan sadarkah kau kyuhyun kondisi mu semakin lemah "

" hyung berhenti memperlakukanku seperti orang sakit"

" kau memang sakit "

" hyung "

" terserah dirimu "

Donghae mendudukan tubuhnya di bangku yang ada, nafas nya memburu karna menahan amarah . kyuhyun yang melihat donghae seperti itu mendudukan dirinya di samping donghae .

" hyung , jangan marah aku tidak apa-apa , aku janji akan menjaga diriku sendiri hyung " donghae tak menyahut kyuhyun yang kesal dengan segera menarih tangan donghae , dan yang di liat sungguh membuat nya menyesal karna mata hyung kesayangan itu sudah berkaca –kaca

" kyuniie hyung mohon jangan seperti ini , kau membuat ku khawatir " donghae menarik kyuhyun kedalam pelukannya dan menangis di bahu kyuhyun .

" sstt uljima hyung aku tidak apa – apa " kyuhyun mengusap punggung donghae , untuk menenangkan namja yang sedang menangis ini ..

Kyuhyun menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu donghae , setelah menenangkan donghae yang tadi menangis hebat . dia menghembuskan nafasnya dengan berat membuat donghae menoleh ke arah nya .

" kyuniee bisa kau sudahi semua ini , aku tak bisa melihat mu seperti ini " donghae mengusap kepala kyuhyun yang bersandar di kepala nya .

" sebentar lagi hyung , sebentar lagi ini akan berakhir beri aku sedikit waktu hyung "

" menunggu sampai kau pergi meninggalkan ku sendiri huh "

" hyung mengerti lah "

" tapi kyuniie , kau harus cepat sembuh "

" sembuh ? aku bahkan tak mengharapkan itu hyung "

" kyuniie ! kau pasti sembuh , aku tak ingin kau seperti ini "

" baiklah hyung aku akan berusaha "

"walau itu tak mungkin " batin kyuhyun

Hari ini kyuhyun sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman sekolah , donghae sedang tidak masuk karna eommanya sedang sakit . kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya .

" sedang apa kau disini ? " kyuhyun membuka mata saat mendengar suara yang sangat dia kenal .

" siwon sunbae? Ada apa kemari " siwon mendengus mendengar kyuhyun yang bertanya balik kepada nya .

" aku yang lebih dulu bertanya kepada mu , sedang apa kau ?" siwon menduduk kan dirinya di samping kyuhyun.

" aku sedang menikmati angin di sini , disini sangat nyaman dan aku menyukainya " kyuhyun tersenyum saat mengatakan itu , siwon yang melihat senyum itu merasa terpana dia seolah merasakan apa yang kyuhyun rasakan , dengan segera siwon memalingkan wajahnya agar terlepas dari pesona itu .

" sadar choi siwon dia namja " batin siwon

"kau sunbae sedang apa disini ?" ucapan kyuhhyun mampu menyadarkan siwon dari lamunan nya .

" aku sedang ingin kesini saja mememangnya tidak boleh " siwon menjawab dengan ketus .

" aish sunbae , kau ini cepat sekali marah , aku kan hanya bertanya " kyuhyun mem'pout'kan bibir saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu , sekali lagi siwon terpana terhadap kyuhyun .

" kyuhyun ada yang ingin aku tanya kan pada mu " siwon bertanya dengan memandang wajah kyuhyun dia mengerutkan dahinya saat melihat wajah kyuhyun terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya , tapi siwon tidak peduli bukankah kulit kyuhyun memang selalu pucat .

" apa ? " kyuhyun menoleh dan menatap siwon .

" kenapa kau menyukaiku " siwon sedikit bingung dengan tatapan kyuhyun yang berubah sedih , dia tidak suka kyuhyun yang seperti ini .

" apa kau tidak mengingat ku hyung "

" apa?"

" aku hanya ingin meminta janji mu , tapi seperti nya kau tidak mengingatnya "

" janji apa ? kapan aku pernah berjanji pada mu "

" sudahlah hyung , bukan kah hal yang tidak penting tak perlu di ingat " kyuhyun segera berdiri dan meninggalkan siwon sendiri karna masih bingung dengan ucapannya .

" kau bahkan sudah sangat melupakannya hyung " batin kyuhyun

Hari ini kyuhyun merasa sangat lemas jantungnya berdetak kencang , pandangan nya sudah ber kabut – berkabut sedari tadi . kyuhyun segera meminum obatnya , yah obat yang selalu menemaninya di saat seperti ini . kyuhyun meremas dadanya saat merasakan sakit yang selalu datang tiba-tiba seperti ini , untung saja dia sudah sampai di rumah , karna tak ingin orang-orang melihatnya seperti ini .

" seperti nya aku harus berkunjung ke yunho hyung " batin kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun meremas tangan nya saat di pandang tajam oleh pemilik mata musang di depan nya , ya dia sedang berada di rumah sakit di tempat nya.

" kemana saja kau hah ? kenapa baru kemari sekarang " yunho – namja bermata musang itu – bertanya dengan suara tegas nya kepada kyuhyun .

" kau tak ingin hidup lagi ? kau ingin meninggalkan ku , meninggal ahjumma , benarkah kau ingin meninggalkan kami semua "

"..."

" kau sudah tidak mau mendengar kkan ku lagi hah ? kau bukah dongsaeng ku , saeng ku selalu menurut dengan apa yang aku katakan "

"hiks hiks "

Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar kyuhyun yang menangis .

" kyuniie hyung tak ingin kau seperti ini , kau tak ingin sembuh huh , tak ingin melihat keponakan mu nanti "

" aku tak akan sembuh hyung "

" jangan bicara seperti itu kyuniie , hyung sedang berusaha mencari donor .. "

" donor apa hyung ? jantung ? ayolah hyung orang yang membutuhkan itu sangat banyak bahkan banyak yang lebih memerlukan dari pada aku "

Kyuhyun menangis menumpahkan semuanya di ruang yunho . yunho beranjak dari duduknya dan memeluk kyuhyun , yunho pun ikut menangis mendengar apa kyuhyun katanya , mereka memang baru bertemu saat kyuhyun menjadi pasien nya , tapi yunho sangat tertarik dengan kyuhyun anak yang selalu ceria tapi memiliki kesedihan yang sangat dalam bahkan orang tak akan tahu bahwa dia memiliki sebuah penyakit yang bisa saja membunuhnya . Kanker jantung ...

T.B.C

SEE YOU


	2. Chapter 2

WONKYU / FF/ TWOSHOOT / DO  
YOU LOVE ME ?

TITLE : DO YOU LOVE ME ?

PAIR : WONKYU , YUNJAE ,  
YUNKYU ETC

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN , CHOI  
SIWON , CHO AHRA , JUNG YUNHO ,  
KIM JAEJOONG ETC

RATING : T

LEGHT : TWOSHOOT  
: 1/2

GENRE : ANGST , DRAMA

WARNING !  
THIS YAOI BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA  
DENGAN PAIRING MAUPUN CERITA  
TINGGAL KELUAR .

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !

HAPPY READING .!

Yunho memandang kyuhyun dengan penuh takjub di hadapannya . Entah ada angin apa yang membuat bocah evil ini minta di temanin makan oleh nya . Yang sekarang melahap semua makanan yang ada di meja itu .

" yakk , kyuhyun kau kesurupan huh ? Kenapa kau makan banyak sekali "  
yunho masih terus menatap kyuhyun yang makan dengan lahap , bahkan yunho sudah merasa kenyang hanya dengan melihat kyuhyun makan .

"Akhu haphar hhyuhg " ( aku lapar hyung )  
Jawab kyuhyun dengan masih mengunyah makanan di mulutnya ..

" aish telan dulu kalo mau bicara , dan apa kau bocah 5 tahun huh makan saja masih belepotan seperti ini "  
Yunho mengampil tisu dan membersihkan noda-noda di wajah kyuhyun akibat makanan itu

"Yuniie"  
Sontak yunho menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suaranya amat sangat dia kenali .

"Boojae"

Kyuhyun memandan bingung yunho dan orang yang mamanggil hyung nya itu .

Jaejoong mendekat ke meja kyuhyun dan yunho dengan penuh amarah .

" kau menolak pergi dengan ku , hanya demi bocah ingusan ini , kau tidak mau jalan dengan ku karna ingin dengan anak ini , geure kau bermain di belakang ku jung ? Kau selingkuh huh "  
Jaejoong berteriak sehingga membuat para pengunjung di sana menatap ke arah mereka .

Yunho segera bangun dari duduknya dan meminta maaf kepada pengunjung disana karna membuat keributan .

" jae aku bisa jelaskan semua ini "

"Aku tak butuh penjelasan mu yunho "

" jae dengar kan aku "

" diam . Kau menyakitku yuniie "  
Jaejoong meneteskan air matanya dari doe eyes milihnya . Membuat yunho ingin segera menghapusnya air mata istrinya itu .

" sebenerrnya ada apa hyung "  
Kyuhyun akhirnya berbicara setelah dari tadi dia melihat perdebatan antara hyungnya dan istrinya itu .

Jaejoong segera menatap kyuhyun penuh dengan kebencian .

" bukankah kau cho kyuhyun ? Berarti berita selama ini benar kau adalah namja murahan yang membutuhkan belaian laki-laki , apa kau tak punya harga diri sehingga ingim merebut suami orang ? Kau tahu kau hanya membuat malu keluarga cho karna memiliki anak seperti mu "

DEGG

Kyuhyun terpaku mendengar hal yang dikatakan jaejoong . Benarkah dia seprtti itu , benarkah kalo dia hanya mempermalukan keluarga cho . Walau pun dia sering mendengat kata-kata seperti itu tapi kenapa dia tetap merasakan sakit yang sama di hati .

" jaejoong jaga bicara mu "  
Yunho membentak jaejoong karna dia merasa jaejoong sangat keterlaluan mengatakan hal itu pada kyuhyun

" kau berani membentak ku ? , hanya karna dia kau berani melakukannya , kau keterlaluan yunhoo "  
Yunho menyadari bahwa dia baru saja membentak jaejoong hal yang tidak pernah dia lakukan .

" kau lihat bocah dia berani membentak ku hanya untuk anak sial seprti mu , kau sungguh hebat . Kau apakan yunho ku hingga seperti itu huh . Kau pikir kau bisa merebut yunho dari ku huh ? Tidak akan ku biarkan kau mengambil nya dari ku sampai kapan pun "

" kalau begitu jangan lepaskan "

DEGG

yunho dan jaejoong membulatkan mata me dengar apa yang kyuhyun katakan . Anak itu tidak menatap mereka dia hanya menatap luruh ke depan .

" jika kau tidak ingin dia meniggalkan mu jangan lepaskan dia , jangan membuat nya menangis dan bersedih hanya karna kau , jangan sampai dia merasakan sakit hanya karna mu . Maka aku tidak akan merebutnya dari mu "

Jaejoong terdiam mendengarkan penuturan kyuhyun.

"Apa anak ini sudah gila "batin jaejoong

" kau sudah gila bocah "  
Setelah mengatakan itu jaejoong segera berlari meninggal kan mereka-yunho dan kyuhyun- .

" akhh " kyuhyun meringis merasakan sakit itu kembali menghampirin dadanya , sedari tadi dia menahan rasa sakitnya di hadapan jaejoong tapi kali ini dia sudah sangat tidak bisa menahan nya ..

" kyuhyun gwenchana ? Ayoo kita ke rumah sakit "  
Yunho dengan panik menghampiri kyuhyun yang meringis kesakitan .

" kejar saja jae hyung , hyung "

" anii , kau membutuhkan ku sekarang "

" hyung cepat kejar jae hyung aku tak ingin merasa bersalah padanya , tolong aku hyung " kyuhyun berkata pelan sambil menahan sakit .

" tolong lah hyung , aku tak ingin dia salah paham pada ku . Jangan katakan juga tentang diriku hyung ."

" tapi kyu-"

" hyung mengerti lah "

" baiklah aku akan mengejarkan dan akan datang kembali kesni dan membawa mu kerumah sakit . Jadi tetaplah disni "  
Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

Yunho segera berlari meninggal kan kyuhyun , dan mengejar jaejoong .

" bukan ini yang ku harapkan di pertemuan pertama kita jaejoong hyung" batin kyuhyun.

Jaejoong terus berlari dengan airmata yang bercucuran di pipi nya tak di hiraukan yunho yang meneriakan nama nya di belakang di hanya merasakan sakit di dada karna merasa di khianati oleh orang yang di cintainya .

" jae dengar kan aku dulu "  
Yunho menarik pergelangan tangan jaejoong tapi jaejoong menghempaskan tangan nya dengar kasar.

" apalagi yang ingin kau jelaskan jung , kau menghinati ku "

" ini bukan sperti yang kau pikir kan "

" lalu ini apa huh ? Kau menolak ajakan ku hanya untuk menemani bocah itu , bahkan kau membentak ku hanya karna dia " isak tangis jaejoong semakin kenyang .

Yunho segera menarik jaejoong kedalam pelukan nya , kali ini dia tidak menolak malah di membalas pelukan yunho dan menangis di dada bidang yunho . Yunho pun mengusap punggung jaejoong yang bergetar karna tangis .

" ada satu yang tidak bisa aku jelaskan boo , dan kau akan mengerti nanti "

~~~~~

Kyuhyun berjalan dengan lemas menuju rumah nya . Dia tidak membawa mobil hari ini walau pun di membawa dia juga di yakim akan mengendarainya dengan baik . Setelah kejadian di cafe tadi di segera meminum obatnya . Sehingga dia mempunyai sedikit tenaga untuk pulang .

Sesampainya di rumah kyuhyun segera masuk di rumahnya memang selalu sepi , yang ada hanya dirinya dan kakaknya .

Saat kyuhyun membuka pintu , pandang yang membuat jantung serasa remuk seperti di pukul oleh benda ribuan ton .  
Siwon dan ahra saling duduk berhadapan dengan bibir yang saling melumat .

Siwon yang melihat kyuhyun mematung di depan pintu segera melepaskan diri dari pagutan nya bersama ahra .

Ahra hendak protes karna siwon tiba-tiba melepas ciuman mereka . Tapi dia mengalihkannya ke arah yang siwon liat .

" yakk namja jalang apa yang kau lakukan disitu "

" mianhae nuna , aku hanya ingin ke kamar " kyuhyun segera berlari menuju kamarnya di atas .

Meninggalkan ahra yang menggerutu , dan siwon yang menatapnya penasaran , siwon merasa kyuhyun sangat pucat hari ini , bibirnya pun terlihat sedikit membiru .

"Apa dia sakit ?" Batin siwon

" woniie kenapa kau melamun ? "

" ahh mianhae chagi . Hehe "

~~~

Sesampai nya di kabar kyuhyun segera menghempaskan tubuh nya ke ranjang dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal .  
Kyuhyun memukul-mukul dadanya nya yang terasa sangat sakit . Isakan keluar dari bibir nya .

" appo pangeran , disini sangat sangat sakit " kyuhyun kembali menangis membiarkan kamarnya menjadi saksi bisu atas yang terjadi dengan dirinya .

~~~~~

Hari ini siwon sedang duduk di taman belakang kampusnya , entahlah sudah beberapa hari ini dia suka berada di tempat ini , siwon memejamkan matanya merasakan hembusan angin menerpa wajahnya , pikirannya sedang kacau sekarang . Dan itu hanya karna satu orang yah , kyuhyun . Cho kyuhyun.

Entah apa yang dia rasakan saat melihat anak itu , apalagi saat melihat mata boneka itu , disana terlihat jelas penderitan dan kesakitan di matanya yang membuat dada siwon serasa sesak dan ingin segera menghapus luka itu , apalagi dia tak pernah melihat anak itu menangis malah dia tersenyum walau sorotnya mata nampilkan kesedihan yang mendalam .

Siwon tak mengerti apa yang dia rasakan , setengah hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia mencintai ahra , tapi setengah hati nya berkata bahwa dia harus melindungi kyuhyun , seperti cinta pertamanya , pikachu.

Memikirkan cinta pertama nya membuat siwon mengingat lagi pikachu anak kecil yang menangis di bawah pohon maple dengan tubuh yang sangat kurus bahkan siwon berfikir kalo terkena angin tubuh itu akan terbang , cinta pertamanya mungkin ini bisa di bilang cinta monyet mengingat siwon yang masih berusia 10th tapi nyatanya dia masih merasakan hal yang sama seperti saat dia berumur 10th . Cinta pertamanya yang sangat cengeng , manja , dan tukang ngambek .

Siwon merindukan semua itu , bagaimana kabarnya sekarang apakah dia sehat? , apakah dia sudah tumbuh besar ? Apa dia sudah menjadi namja yang kuat ? Apa dia sudah tidak cengeng lagi ? .

Siwon ingin sekali melihat nya tapi itu tidak mungkin selama ini dia terus mencari pikachunya lewat bantuan appa nya , tapi pikachunya tak pernah di temuan , sampai ayah siwon berkata

"Jika dia jodoh mu dia yang akan dengan sendirinya menghampirimu "

Dan siwon menanti saat itu , saat di mana pikachunya datang kembali kepelukannya ..

Siwon membuka matanya saat merasakan ada yang mengisi bangku di samping nya , dia menoleh ke samping dan melihat kyuhyun -orang yang duduk di sampingnya- , sedang memejamkan matanya.

" apa yang kau lakukan disini ?" Siwon bertanya saat melihat kyuhyun mengikuti hal yang di lakukannya tadi .

" harusnya aku yang bertanya hyung , apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ku " kyuhyun menjawab dengan tetap memejamkan matanya .

" ini tempat umum bukan tempat mu " siwon menjawab ketus pertanyaan kyuhyun.

" sudah tahu tempat umum , kenapa kau bertanya pada ku "

" aish kau menyebalkan "

Kyuhyun terseyum -masih dengan memejamkan matanya - mendengar suara siwon yang merajuk .

Siwon pun diam memperhatikan kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti malaikat wajahnya bersinar dan kulitnya yang pucat . Siwon mengerutkan dahinya melihat kyuhyun , kulit anak ini sangat putih bahkan cenderung pucat yang seprti tidak pernah di aliri oleh darah .

" jangan menatap ku seperti itu hyung , nanti kau terpesona dengan ku "  
Seruan kyuhyun membuat fantasi siwon tentang nya buyar .

'Padahal bocah ini memejamkan matanya tapi bagaimana di tahu aku memandanginya ' batin siwon

" jelas aku tahu kau memandangi ku dengan mata yang hampir keluar " kyuhyun membuka matanya dan menatap siwon tepat ke manik matanya dengan senyum yang selalu melekat di bibir cherry nya .

Membuat siwon terpana melihat itu jantung berdetak sangat kencang , rasa yang pernah dia alami kembali lagi hanya karna anak ini .

" aish hyung sudah ku bilang jangan menatap ku seperti itu nanti kau aku terpesona dengan ku dan kau nanti akan jatuh cinta dengan ku "  
Kyuhyun mem'pout'kan bibirnya , yang terlihat begitu indah di matanya .

" memang kenapa kalo aku mencintaiku "  
Entah dari mana kata itu meluncur dengan indah dari bibir siwon yang membuat kyuhyun kembali menatapnya .

Siwon dapat melihat sepercih kebahagian di dalam sana , tapi sorot itu langsung hilang dan di ganti oleh kesedihan .

" aku pasti akan menyakitiku hyung "

" kalo kau tak ingin menyakiti ku kenapa kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku waktu itu "

Siwon semakin penasaran dengan jawaban kyuhyun terlebih saat ini kyuhyun menundukan kepala .

" aku hanya mengatakan nya sebelum terlambat hyung , sebelum waktu memisahkan aku dan diri mu , sebelum aku menutup mata ku dan tidak dapat melihat mu , dan sebelum aku meniggalkan mu dan tak akan kembali lagi "

DEGG

Siwon merasakan hati sangatt sakit mendengar penuturan kyuhyun , apa maksud anak ini ? Mengapa dia mengatakan seolah dia ingin pergi jauh ?

" apa maksudmu kyuhyun ? "

" kau tak akan mengerti sekarang , kau akan mengerti nanti hyung di saat waktu yang tepat " senyum kesedihan terpantri di bibir kyuhyun dia baru saja mengatakan hal yang sangat fatal untuknya .

Keheningan terjadi di antara mereka sampai kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan .

" hyung kau besok ada acara tidak ? Kalau tidak ada mau kan kau menemani ku hyung ke taman bermain ? "

"_"

" kalo kau ada acara tak apa hyung , aku bisa-"

"Aku tidak ada acara , baik bsok kita ke lotte world , aku akan menjemputmu "

" tak usah menjemputku hyung tunggu di sana saja , aku takut ahra nona salah paham jika kau menjemput ku "

" baik , besok ke jam 9 aku tunggu di lotte world dan "

Siwon mendekatkan wajah dan berbisik . Setelah itu meniggalkan kyuhyun yang merona disana .

" tampil yang cantik untuk ku "

Siwon sedang bersandar di dekat pintu masuk wahana permainan .

Dia sudah menelpon kyuhyun dan anak itu berkata sedang dalam perjalan jadi lah siwon di sini , memakai kaos biru berlengan dengan celana jeans berwarna hitam kacamata hitam yang di pakainya serta coat yang berada di lengannya .

Sedari tadi banyak para namja dan yeoja memadang nya penuh minat membuat siwon jenuh melihatnya .

Siwon hampir saja menghubungi kyuhyun kembali saat melihat seseorang yang memakai baju kaos V-neck berwarna pink , dengan celana jins putih , kacamata berwarna coklat yang di pakainya penampilan kyuhyun pun mengundang keramaian bagaimana tidak pakai dan warna kulit nya sangat kontras di tampai rambut nya yang berwarna ebony terlihat sangat bercahaya saat di jalan .

Kyuhyun segera menghampiri siwon yang menatapnya sama seprti pengunjung lain .

Kyuhyun mengaruk tengkuk nya karna risih di liat seperti itu ,

" hyung apa ada yang salah dengan penampilan ku " kyuhyun bertanya kepada siwon yang masih menatapnya tanpa berkedip .

Seakan kembali kedunia siwon menggelengkan kepalanya menghapus fantasi-fantasi yang berkeliaran di kepala .

" ani , tidak ada yang aneh dengan penampilan mu hanya saja kau terlihat cantik hari ini "

Perkataan siwon sontak membuat kedua pipi kyuhyun merona , siwon yang melihat itu hanya tersenyum .

" ya sudah hyung , ayo kita masuk " kyuhyun segera menarik tangan siwon tapi siwon tidak beranjak dari tempatnya , kyuhyun pun segera menatap siwon dan sedangkan siwon menatap tangan nya yang di genggam kyuhyun .

Seakan tersadar kyuhyun melepas kan genggaman tangannya .

" ah mian hyung " kedua nya terlihat canggung .

" ahh kyu ayo genggam tangan ku lagi " siwon mencoba kembali membuat suasana yang tidak canggung .

" tapi hyung "

" aish kau ini lama sekali , menggenggam saja harua di paksa , kalo begitu aku saja yang melakukannya "

Siwon segera menarik tangan kyuhyun dan menautkan jari-jari mereka , hal itu sontak membuat kyuhyun pipi kyuhyun merona seketika .

" nah begini lebih baik bukan "

Akhirnya mereka pun masuk kedalam sana meninggalkan ribuan pasang mata yang menatap mereka penuh takjub satu di dalam pikiran mereka yaitu , perfect couple .

~~~~

Setelah melewati hari yang menyenangkan kita mereka sedang berada di mobil siwon untuk mengantar kyuhyun pulang .

Sebenarnya kyuhyun menolak untuk di antar siwon tapi siwon juga mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa dia akan mengantar kyuhyun sampai ke rumah .

Di sini lah mereka di depan rumah kyuhyun .  
" hyung boleh aku memeluk mu? "

Siwon mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan kyuhyun .

" tentu saja "

Setelah mendengar jawaban siwon dengan segera kyuhyun memeluk siwon dengan erat menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang siwon .

Siwon pun membalas pelukan kyuhyun di merasa sangat nyaman berada dalam pelukan kyuhyun , pelukan yang juga sangat dia rindukan .

Siwon merasa punggung kyuhyun bergetak .siwon hendak melepaskan pelukannya tapi kyuhyun malah mengeratkan pelukannya .

" biarkan seperti ini hyung , sebentar saja "

Siwon pun membiarkannya sambil mengusap punggung kyuhyun .

Setelah beberapa menit kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya . Dan menatap siwon .

Siwon merasakan sangat sakit melihat mata kyuhyun yang memerah menandakan dirinya baru saja menangis di pelukannya .

Siwon hendak bertanya tentang apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun tapi kejadian selanjutnya membuat nya membulatkan matanya .

Kyuhyun sedang menciumnya tepat di bibirnya dengan air mata nya mengalir di pipi nya .

Kyuhyun menciumnya seolah menyampaikan perasaan rindu yang sangat mendalam , siwon sendiri juga merasakan hal sama dengan kyuhyun perasaan rindu yang sangat mendalam .

Siwon baru ingin membalas ciuman itu , tapi kyuhyun lebih dulu melepaskannya dan mengatakan hal yang membuat jantung siwon berhentu berdetak .

" saranghae , pangeran kuda-ku "

DEGG

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

WONKYU / FF/ TWOSHOOT / DO  
YOU LOVE ME ?

TITLE : DO YOU LOVE ME ?

PAIR : WONKYU , YUNJAE ,  
YUNKYU ETC

CAST : CHO KYUHYUN , CHOI  
SIWON , CHO AHRA , JUNG YUNHO ,  
KIM JAEJOONG ETC

RATING : T

LEGHT : TWOSHOOT  
: 2/2

GENRE : ANGST , DRAMA

WARNING !  
THIS YAOI BAGI YANG TIDAK SUKA  
DENGAN PAIRING MAUPUN CERITA  
TINGGAL KELUAR .

DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ !

HAPPY READING .!

" saranghae , pangeran kuda-ku "

DEGG

Part B~~~

Seprti de javu siwon mengingat kembali hal yang dulu , hal yang membuat nya mencintai pikachu cinta pertamanya ..

" hey pikachu , cepat lah besar , jika kau sudah besar aku akan menikahi mu "

" tapi aku pembawa sial pangeran "

" aish siapa yang mengatakan , tidak ada yang boleh menghina calon istri ku "

" tapi aku namja pangeran "

"Ingat pikachu kita sudah di takdirkan oleh tuhan untuk bersama dan aku bertugas untuk melindungi mu "

" kau ingin melindungi ku pangeran ? Termasuk dari kaka ku sendiri ?"

" tentu saja , kalo aku sudah besar nanti tidak ada yang boleh menyakiti mu tidak peduli itu kaka maupun orang tua mu , aku berjanji sampai aku mati nanti pikachu "

" pangeran kuda cepat lah besar dan bawa aku pergi "

" tentu aku akan menjemput mu nanti dan kita akan meninggal mereka dan hidup bersama "

" kenapa kau harus pergi pangeran , bagaimana jika kau tidak kembali ? Kau akan meninggalkan ku "

" aku tak bisa untuk menolak pikachu aku harus pergi bersama ayah ku , aku pasti akan kembali dan akan segera menikahi mu "

" tapi pangeran bagaimana kalo-"

" tidak ada yang bisa menyakitmu , kalo sampe itu terjadi aku pangeran kuda-mu , akan membalas mereka dengan tangan ku sendiri "

Pikachu tersebutpun memeluk pangeran kudanya dengan erat .

" pikachu pakailah kalung ini , agar nanti aku dapat menemukan mu , dan berjanjilah pikachu jangan menangis sekeras apapun sakit itu , karna aku yang akan menghapus luka mu untuk jadi tetaplah tersenyum istriku "

"Baik pangeran kuda "

" bagus , istri ku pasti hebat , pikachu beritahu aku siapa nama mu ? Agar aku bisa mencari mu nanti "

" kyuniie , aku kyuniie , pangeran ?"

" choi siwon , jika kau mendengar nama ku maka mendekatlah dan katanya kau mencintaimu maka aku pun akan mengetahui mu pikachu "

" iya , aku berjanji pangeran "

Siwon pun mencium bibir kyuhyun sebagai salam perpisahan dia pasti akan merindukan pikachu kecil ini .

" saranghae kyuniie "

" saranghae pangeran kuda-ku "

~~~~~~

Siwon menangis di dalam mobil menyesali perbuatannya . Bukankah dia sudah berjanji tapi kenapa dia yang mengingkari nya pikachunya sudah menepati janji tapi kenapa dia yang melanggar .

" cho kyuhyun pikachu ku aku akan membuat kau kembali ke pelukan ku "

~~~~~~~~~

Kyuhyun memasuki rumah dengan menghapus air mata yang berderai di pipinya , ini sangat sakit tapi melegakan untuknya , dia sudah menepati janji nya jadi dia bisa pergi dengan tenang .

" dasar namja jalang "

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah nya saat melihat ahra menatapnya dengan sinis ,

" ada apa nuna ?"

" kau memang sangat pintar untuk berakting kyuhyun , kenapa kau tak jadi artis saja huh "

" apa maksud nuna ? Aku tidak mengerti "

Ahra mendekati kyuhyun dengan wajah sinis dan penuh dendam ke arahnya .

Plakkkk

" kau masih bertanya ada apa ? Kau baru saja pergi dengan siwon bukan ? Apa kah kau tidak mempunyai harga diri ? Bukankah kau sudah di tolak dengan nya bagaiman mungkin dia pergi dengan mu apakah kau menjual tubuh mu juga supaya dia mau pergi dengan mu , kau memang orang yang tidak tahu berterima kasih , sadarlah cho kyuhyun kau pembawa sial di keluarga ini "

Kyuhyun hanya terdiam mendengarnya dia sudah biasa dengan ini orang tuanya saja tidak peduli denganya .

" sebenarnya apa mau nuna ? "

Suara kyuhyun terdengar lemah , dia sudah tidak meminum obat lagi sejak kejadian yunjae itu , dia pun tak pernah menemui yunho lagi .

" aku ingin kau mati kyuhyun , mati seperti adik ku "

" aku juga adik mu nuna "

" bukan ! kau bukan adik ku , adik ku sudah mati karna mu "

Kyuhyun meneteskan airmatanya sungguh dia tidak kuat sekarang biarlah dia mengingkari janji nya .

" apa jika aku mati kau akan bahagia nuna ? "

Ahra tersentak mendengarnya dalam hati merasakan sakit melihat adik seprti ini tapi lagi-lagi rasa di tepis oleh rasa egois nya .

" ya aku pasti akan senang jika kau mati jadi cepatlah kau mati , biar aku tidak menderita seperti ini "

Ahra berteriak sambil menangis di hadapan kyuhyun . Dia tidak tahu kenapa air mata ini keluar yang pasti hati sangat sakit kali ini .

" aku akan melakukan nya nuna , kau tinggal menunggunya sebentar lagi aku akan meninggalkan mu seperti yang kau minta , aku berjanji nuna "

Kyuhyun tersenyum walau pun air mata mengalir deras di pipi nya . Ini lah yang mungkin membuat kakanya bahagia , dia akan pergi .

Sudah seminggu kyuhyun tak pernah terlihat oleh siwon di kampus bahkan di rumah nya seolah kyuhyun seprti di telan bumi , ahra pun tidak tahu kyuhyun di mana katanya kyuhyun tidak pernah terlihat di rumah . Sahabatnya pun lee donghae malah sudah tidak bertemu kyuhyun sejak lama , anak itu bagaikan di telan bumi ..

Hari ini siwon di undang makan malam di rumah keluarga cho oleh ahra . Ahra bilang untuk perayaan kepulangan orang tua nya , yang baru pulang

Tentu saja siwon menyutujuinya , dengan adanya orang tua kyuhyun pasti kyuhyun pun akan kembali muncul .

Saat ini siwon sedang berada rumah keluarga cho lebih tepatnya di meja makan bersama keluarga cho , sedari tadi siwon tidak melihat kyuhyun sama sekali .

" kemana anak itu ? Bukankah orang tuanya baru pulang kenapa dia tidak ikut makan malam disini " batin siwon .

" siwon bagaimana hubungan mu dengan ahra "  
membuka percakapan nya dengan siwon . Siwon yang di tanya seperti itu hanya melemparkan senyum nya .

" yeobo siwon itu masih muda usianya nya baru 25 tahun , tidak usah terburu-buru " menimpalinya .

" umma appa jangan bicara seperti itu , ahra malu umma "

" aish ahra kalian ini sudah besar , untuk apa merasa malu di hadapan orang tua sendiri , benarkah siwon "

Siwon yang di tanya oleh hanya menanggapi nya dengan senyuman , hati nya gelisah saat ini entah apa yang dia pikirkan tapi dia merasa ada firasat yang tidak baik .

Di ruang tahu keluarga cho juga baru saja hadir keluarga choi di sana keluarga itu saling mengobrol bahkan bersenang-senang , melupakan satu penghuni disana , yah anak bungsu di keluarga cho tidak ada , tidak ada yang menyadari atau memang sengaja menghilangnya .

Kyuhyun sedari tadi terduduk di di bawah sudut ranjang .

Sudah seminggu dia di dalam kamarnya , tidak keluar sama sekali dari sana , dia tahu bahwa keluarga cho serta siwon sedang di rumahnya , salahkan suara mereka yang sangat berisik .

Ratusan sms dan telpon dari siwon pun tak pernah di tanggapi .

Puluhan botol obat tidur pun berserakkan di kamarnya di sudah tidak peduli . Kyuhyun kembali menangis , ini juga merupakan rutinitasnya selama seminggu ini .

" gyuhyun tunggu aku disana , aku akan ikut dengan mu " kyuhyun memejamkan matanya . Memutar kembali masa-masa dulu ..

Dulu keluarganya adalah keluarga yang harmonis , tapi itu semua berubah saat kembaran gyuhyun meninggal .

saat itu kyuhyun dan gyuhyun sedang bermain bola di taman , karna terlalu jauh menendang bola , bola itu itu sampai ke tengah-tengah jalan raya , saat itu gyuhyun berniat mengambil bolanya ke tengah jalan , tapi saat itu ada mobil yang melaju kyuhyun yang melihat kakanya ingin di tabrak berlari ke arahnya dan mendorong gyuhyun , mobil itu pun berhenti saat meliat kyuhyun yang mendorong kembarannya , kyuhyun pun hanya terserempet mobil itu , tapi tidak dengan gyuhyun karna dorongan kyuhyun terlalu kencang dan membuat kepalanya gyuhyun membentuk tiang pembatas jalan dan gyuhyun pun meninggal saat itu juga ..

Sejak saat itu kyuhyun bagaikan pembunuh keluarganya tidak peduli lagi dengannya bahkan kakaknya ingin dia cepat pergi , sempurna sekali hidupnya .

Kyuhyun kembali meneteskan air mata nya begitu mengingat hal itu . Sampai sekarang rasa itu tetap sama dia selalu di hantui perasaan bersalah , tatapan penghinaan , bahkan cacian itu terus terasa hingga saat ini .

Kyuhyun meringis merasakan dada nya terasa sangat sakit , sakit ini bahkan lebih sakit dari biasanya .

Kyuhyun mencengkrang dadanya untuk mengurangi sakit itu , tapi rasanya malah semakin sakit .

Kyuhyun meraba ponselnya di atas kasur , dengan cepat dia memanggil orang yang dia butuhkan itu .

"_"

" hyung akkh tolong aku "

"_"

"Di rumah hyung "

"_"

Kyuhyun mematikan ponselnya dan kembali menekan dadanya . Sakit ini luar biasa . Kyuhyun bahkan sudah sangat sulit bernafas , kyuhyun sudah tak kuat untuk menahan sakitnya hingga akhirnya dia jatuh pingsan ..

Saat ini pasangan yunjae sedang memadu kasih di atas ranjang bahkan jaejoong sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah yunho , sedang yunho masih berusaha untuk mencapai surga nya .

Deringan ponsel yunho seperti nya tidak menggaggu dua sejoli itu , tapi lama kelamaan deringan itu sangat mengganggu aktivitas mereka

" yun ahh angkat dulu "

" tidak perlu boo , itu tidak penting "

"Siapa tahu akhh penting , angkat dulu sana ahh "

Ck dengan jengkel yunho menghentikan aktivitasnya dan segera mengambil ponselnya . Tanpa melihat siapa yang menelpon

"Yeoboseo " ucap yunho sedikit jengkel

"Hyung akkh tolong aku "

"Kyuhyun ? Dimana kau "

"Di rumah hyung"

"Baik aku akan segera disana "

Dengan terburu-buru yunho segera memakai bajunya , jaejoong yang melihat itu pun menarik tangan yunho

"Mau kemana kau yun ? "

" jae , aku harus pergi "

" mwo ? Kau ingin meninggalkan ku disaat kita sedang making love "

" tapi jae aku harus pergi kyuhyun membutuhkan ku "

"Bocah itu lagi , apa dia lebih penting dari pada aku yun , bahkan kau mau meninggalkan ku demi dia , kau jahat yun "

" jae aku mohon tolong mengerti lah dia dalam bahaya sekarang "

"Kau selalu medahului dia yun hiks kau sudah tidak menyanyangi ku lagi hiks "

"Jae kau akan mengerti nanti , aku akan pergi jae , mianhae "

Yunho segera berlari meniggalkan jaejoong yang menangis di ranjang , dia sungguh tidak tega meninggalkan istrinya seperti itu , tapi kyuhyun lebih membutuhkannya sekarang .

" kau pikir kau bisa merebut yunho dari cho kyuhyun tidak akan ku biarkan kau " jaejoong segera memakai bajunya dan mengejar yunho .

Yunho mengendarai mobil di atas kecepatan normal , dia takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kyuhyun .

Sesampainya di rumah kyuhyun , yunho segera menekan bel secara terburu-buru  
Sampai ahra membuka pintunya ..

" ada apa malam-malam kesini ? "  
Ahra menatap bingung orang yang ada di depan yang sedang ter engah-engah

" dimana kyuhyun ?"  
Ahra mengerutkan dahinya mendengar pertanyaan dari orang di depan .

"Di kamar nya , ada apa ?"

Dengan segera yunho masuk kedalam tanpa menjawab pertanyaan ahra .

Yunho berlari menuju kamar kyuhyun di lantai 2 , melewati 2 keluarga yang terdiam melihat dia .

" ahra ada apa ? Kenapa kesini malam-malam begini "

" aku tidak tahu dia mencari kyuhyun "

Sontak siwon menoleh ke arah ahra begitu mendengar nama kyuhyun .

"Ada apa dengan kyuhyun " batin siwon

Yunho memukul-mukul pintu kamar kyuhyun tapi tak di dengar sahutan dari dalam , dengan tak sabar yunho mendobrak pintu kamar kyuhyun.

Yang pertama di liat adalah kamar kyuhyun dengan puluhun botol obat yang berserakan di lantai , serta kyuhyun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri .

Dengan segera yunho menghampiri kyuhyun , tubuh kyuhyun sudah dingin tapi nadi nya masih berdenyut lemah , dengan berderai air mata yunho segera menggendong kyuhyun dan berlari ke bawah untuk di ke rumah sakit .

Orang yang berada di ruang tamu tersentak saat melihat yunho turun dengan membawa kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan di gendongannya .

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kyuhyun ? "  
Seperti hanya yang dengar segera mengatasi ke shock kannya dan bertanya kepada yunho yang membawa kyuhyun itu .

" maaf kan aku ini sangat sulit di jelaskan kita tidak mempunyai banyak waktu , anda bisa datang ke seoul hospital "

Tanpa memperdulikan jawaban yunho segera berlari keluar .

saat pintu terbuka dia melihat jaejoong yang terbelaka begitu melihat dia membawa tubuh kyuhyun yang tidak sadarkan diri .

" Jae bisa tolong aku , tolong bantu aku membawa mobil ke seoul hospital "

Dengan segera jaejoong membuka pintu mobil yunho dan menyetir mobil yunho ..

Dalam perjalanan ke rumah sakit jaejoong dapat melihat yunho yang sangat khawatir dengan kyuhyun , jaejoong tak ingin bertanya untuk saat ini , dia lebih memilih menuruti yunho .

Sesampai di rumah sakit yunho segera berlari menuju ruang UGD . Dengan jaejoong yang mengikuti di belakangnya .

Jaejoong menunggu di ruang UGD sendirian entahlah dia merasa sama khawatir nya dengan yunho kepada kyuhyun . Sampai akhirnya keluarga cho dan choi datang menghampirinya .

yang mengenal jaejoong segera menghampiri jaejoong .

"Jae bagaimana kondisi kyuhyun , apa dia baik-baik saja "

"Aku tidak tahu ahjumma , dari tadi yunho belum keluar dari dalam "

1 jam mereka menunggu dengan khawatir akhir nya ruang itu terbuka , dengan segera siwon dan yang lainnya mendekati Dr. Ber name tag Changmin itu .

" dokter bagaimana kondisinya " siwon lebih dulu bertanya kepada , dokter itu tersenyum lemah

" relakan dia pergi , dia sudah tenang di sana "

DEGG

semuanya terpaku mendengarkan nya .  
Changmin pun berbalik menatap jaejoong

"Jae hyung , temui yunho hyung , dia sangat terpukul saat ini "

Jaejoong dengan segera berlari mencari yunho , meninggalkan mereka yang sedang membisu .

~~~~~

Jaejoong segera menghampiri yunho yang sedang duduk di taman rumah sakit , sambil memegang sebuah syal .

Jaejoong dengan perlahan duduk di samping suaminya dan menatap syal yang sedang di peluknya .

" ini pemberiannya saat aku ulang tahun waktu itu "

Yunho mengatakan tentang syal itu pada jaejoong walaupun jaejoong tak bertanya , jaejoong lebih memilih diam mendengar apa yang di bicara kan yunho .

" dia pasien ku setahun yang lalu . Dia pengidam penyakit jantung koroner dan Pneumothorax "

Jaejoong segera menoleh ke arah yunho .  
Dengan pandangan tidak percaya .

"Aku pun sangat terkejut mengetahuinya , bahkan aku sempat tak percaya bagaimana mungkin bocah evil itu sakit seperti itu , bahkan dia selalu tersenyum , bukankah dia hebat jae "

Air mata yunho turun dengan sendirinya , mengenang tentang kyuhyun .

" kau tahu jae ? Sebenarnya aku sudah mendapat donor jantung untuk nya , tapi dia selalu berkata 'aku belum membutuhkannya , berikan kepada yang membutuhkan nya hyung ' dia bodoh sekali sudah tahu penyakitnya sudah sangat parah tapi dia malah berkata seperti itu "

Yunho menatap jaejoong yang mulai menangis

" kau tahu jae , kenapa aku sangat menyanyangi melebihi pasien-pasien ku yang lain ? Dia sama seperti ku , Dia tak pernah merasakan kasih sayang dari keluarga nya semenjak kembarannya meninggal dunia ,kau bisa bayangkan anak umur 8 tahun di tuduh pembunuh jae , sakit bukan ? Tapi dia tak pernah menangisi nya "

" saat kau bertemu dengan nya pertama kali , aku sangat marah pada mu , kau sungguh keterlaluan saat itu , padahal dia selalu ingin bertemu dengan mu , ingin bercerita , dia berkata kau pasti akan menjadi kakak yang baik untuknya , tapi kau malah mengatakan hal yang membuat nya sakit , mungkin dia sudah biasa tapi tidak dengan ku , dia sudah seperti adik ku jae aku akan sakit saat dia sakit jae "

Tangisan yunho semakin deras setelah mengatakan itu , jaejoong pun sudah tidak sangguh menahan isakan nya , dia masih ingin berdengar tentang bocah itu .

" saat kau berlari pergi tiba-tiba penyakitnya kambuh , aku ingin segera membawa nya kerumah sakit . Tapi dia mengatakan kalo kau lebih membutuhkan ku dan tidak ingin membuat mu salah paham tanpa mengetahui tentang dia "

" dia selalu berkata ' hyung cepatlah memiliki anak , aku kan ingin merasakan kan memiliki adik ' dia pikir membuat itu mudah "

Yunho sedikit tersenyum mengingat apa yang selalu kyuhyun kata kan kepadanya .

" ini lah alasan kenapa aku selalu mengatakkan kau akan mengerti nanti , sekarang kau mengerti jae ? Dia meninggal ku jae meninggal kan kita "

Jaejoong dengan segera memeluk tubuh rapuh suami nya , dia pun merasakan penyesalan terhadap kyuhyun , andai waktu bisa di putar mungkin jaejoong akan menyanginya juga sama seperti yunho ..

~~~~~~

Siwon masih diam terpaku di depan pintu itu , dia berharap ini mimpi ya , pasti mimpi . Maka dari itu dia ingin memastikkannya kedalam .

Siwon berjalan tertatih menuju seseorang yang tidur di ranjang kesakitan itu . Kaki nya serasa saat sulit untuk di langkahkan seakan ada beban yang menahannya .

Siwon tak bisa mendeskripisikan bagaimana seseorang di ranjang itu , matanya terpejam erat , tubuhnya terasa dingin , bahkan kulitnya terlihat sangat pucat walau siwon tahu anak itu memang berkulit putih pucat .

" hey pikachu kenapa kau tidur huh , aku menjemput mu hari ini "  
Siwon membelai pipi dingin kyuhyun , siwon selalu meyakinkan bahwa kyuhyun hanya tidur .  
" sayang aku sudah menepati janji ku , jadi bangun lah , aku akan membawa mu pergi seperti janji ku dulu , aku akan melindungi mu seperti dulu jadi bangun lah , ada orang tua ku disini kita bisa langsung menikah saat ini juga , ayo sayang bangun lah , jangan bercanda dengan ku "

Siwon terus meracau di hadapan kyuhyun dengan mengguncang bahu kyuhyun , tapi anak itu sama sekali tidak merespon apa yang siwon lakukan , tanpa siwon sadari pun airmata sudah mengalir dengan deras di pipi .

" heyy kyuniie , pikachu ku . Ayo bangun aku pangeran kuda mu sudah datang , ahh aku tahu kau ingin seperti cerita di dongeng bukan aku pangeran mu akan mencium mu dan kau akan bangun , geure bersiaplah aku akan mencium mu "

Siwon melumat bibir kyuhyun dengan kasar ini memang yang siwon selalu impikan selama seminggu ini , tapi tidak seperti ini bibir ini tak dapat menghantarkan kehangatan seperti kemarin , bibir ini hanya menyampaikan rasa dingin dan menyesakan .

siwon masih terus melumat bibir kyuhyun tanpa menyadari bahwa orang-orang di belakangnya sudah menangis sedari tadi . Bahkan ahra pun menangis dalam diam , entah apa yang di rasakan , yang pasti dada nya terasa sesak bahkan terlalu menghimpitnya membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas .

Bahkan mereka tidak menyadari bahwa yunho sudah berada disana dan berada di samping siwon . Yunho menatap sedih siwon yang masih mencium kyuhyun dengan air mata yang tak berhenti mengalir dari matanya .

" siwon cukup kau menyakitinya "

Yunho menarik bahu siwon agar melepaskan dirinya dari kyuhyun .

Siwon menatap yunho dengan sedih

" kau dokter bukan , bisakah kau menangani kyuhyun sekarang dia harus cepat di obati , aku tak ingin-"

"Siwon ! Kyuhyun sudah pergi dia sudah meninggalkan kita "

Siwon mengelengkan kepala dia tidak mau menerima ini , dia baru saja bertemu dengan cinta pertama nya , lalu dia ingin pergi lagi ? Tidak siwon tidak ingin meninggalkan nya untuk yang kedua kalinya , ini mimpi ya ini mimpi buruk nya dia harus cepat bangun dan mencari kyuhyun dan mengatakan kalau dia mencintai kyuhyun sangat mencintainya .

" yunho hyung ini pasti mimpi , tolong bangun kan aku hyung aku tak ingin bermimpi ini lagi hyu-"

BUGH

" ini bukan mimpi siwon , kau merasakannya kan "

Siwon tersadar saat yunho memukulnya , 'sakit berarti ini bukan mimpi , dia benar-benar meninggalkan ku '

" dengar kan aku "  
Yunho berbicara dengan lantang di ruang itu , dia harus memberitahu yang sebenarnya kepada mereka .

" kyuhyun pengidam penyakit jantung koroner dan Pneumothorax stadium akhir "

Semua yang di sana menatap yunho dengan tak percaya . Bagaimana mungkin anak yang selalu ceria dan jahil itu mengidam penyakit yang sangat mengerikan.

" jangan bercanda hyung " siwon berdesis tidak suka dengan apa yang baru saja yunho katakan , anak itu terlihat baik-baik saja bahkan dia terlihat seperti anak yang tidak terkena penyakit .

" aku sedang tidak bercanda siwon , itu lah kenyataan nya , tugas ku sudah selesai dengan mengatakan ini " yunho segera keluar dari ruang itu dengan menahan ribuan air mata yang mendesak ingin keluar dari mata musang nya .

" memang kenapa kalo aku mencintaiku "

" aku pasti akan menyakitiku hyung "

" kalo kau tak ingin menyakiti ku kenapa kau mengatakan kau mencintaiku waktu itu "

" aku hanya mengatakan nya sebelum terlambat hyung , sebelum waktu memisahkan aku dan diri mu , sebelum aku menutup mata ku dan tidak dapat melihat mu , dan sebelum aku meniggalkan mu dan tak akan kembali lagi "

Siwon tersenyum getir saat mengingat apa yang kyuhyun kata kan ditaman waktu itu .

' jadi ini maksud mu kyunie ? Dengan tak ingin menyakitiku ? Kau salah ini sangat menyakitkan ku ' batin siwon

Tiada yang tahu bahwa ahra sudah pergi dari ruang itu saat yunho keluar .

Ahra mendudukan tubuh nya di bangku taman .

Dia mencengkram dadanya yang terasa sangat sakit .

' bukankah ini yang kau ingin ? Dia sudah pergi seperti perintah mu ahra yah dia menepati janji nya ahra ' ahra terus berbicara dengan memukul-mukul dada nya untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu .

Biar pun dirinya berkata seperti itu tapi tubuh dan hatinya menolak mereka seolah merasakan sakit saat kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutnya . Bulir-bulir air mata pun senantiasa membasahi wajah cantiknya .

" bagaimana rasa nya Ahra di tinggal di tinggal seorang adik kedua kali nya "

Ahra menoleh kearah samping nya dan mendapati seseorang disana.

" "

" apa yang kau rasakan saat ini bahagia atau sedih "

DeG

Perkataan yunho tadi tepat memukul hati nya .

" ahh aku tahu kau pasti bahagia bukan , tidak seperti dulu saat adik mu pergi kau merasa kesakitan , sekarang kau pasti merasakan senang kan adik yang kau benci , adik yang menjadi benalu di hidup sudah pergi untuk selamanya , benarkan ? "

Yunho memandang ahra yang menangis dengan mencengkram dadanya .

"Ahra kau salah menilai kyuhyun "

Ahra dengan cepat menatap yunho.

" tahu apa kau tentang kami "

" aku mengetahui semuanya , bahkan yang tidak kau ketahui sekali pun "

Yunho balas menatap ahra dengan mata musang nya . Gadis ini terlihat sangat kacau , yunho menghembusan nafas nya dan kembali menatap lurus ke depan

" kalian selalu mengatakan dia pembunuh , tapi sadar kah kau ahra ? Bagaimana jika posisi kyuhyun ada di diri mu , apa yang akan kau lakukan saat melihat saudara mu sendiri hampir mati di hadapan mu ? Apa kau akan membiarkan nya ? Tentu tidak bukan . Kematian gyuhyun adalah hal yang tidak di pikirkan ahra , kyuhyun sudah mencoba menolongnya tapi tuhan lebih menyangi gyuhyun lebih dari kita maka dari itu dia membawa gyuhyun pergi "

Ahra masih diam membisu seolah merenungi setiap perkataan yang keluar dari mulut yunho .

"Kau selalu mengira bahwa kyuhyun adalah adalah pembawa sial , tapi ingat kau ahra siapa yang kau tabrak saat kau mengendarai mobil dengan kecang dan mabuk , itu kyuhyun , kau tahu tabrak itu membuat kyuhyun menderita sakit Pneumothorax "

Ahra menatap yunho tidak percaya , dan menggelengkan kepalanya .

" kau bohong , itu tida-"

" kau ingat saat kau tergelincir dari tangga sekolah dan kehilangan banyak darah , dan kau tahu siapa yang mendonorkan darah nya untuk mu ? Ya itu kyuhyun , adik yang selalu kau anggap pembawa siap untuk mu tapi dia yang menyelamatkan nyawa mu ahra "

Ahra tak mampu lagi untuk menahan tangisnya , dia tak ingin mempercayai ini , ini sangat menyakitkan untuk .

Orang yang selalu dia benci , dia hina adalah orang yang menolong nya .

Yunho menepuk bahu ahra pelan dan mengusapnya .

" penyesalan memang selalu datang terakhir ahra , dan jadi kan ini sebagai pelajaran untuk mu "

Yunho mengeluarkan sepucuk surat dari jaket nya .

" ini surat yang kutemukan di dalam baju kyuhyun tadi , seperti nya surat ini untuk , bacalah , aku pergi dulu "  
Yunho meninggal ahra setelah memberikan surat yang dia temukan tadi , tinggal satu surat lagi yang harus yunho berikan .

Dengan tangan bergetar dan isakan tangisnya ahra membuka surat tersebut , ada banyak darah dalam surat itu menandakan kyuhyun menulis nya dengan menahan sakit .

" anyeong nuna .

Apa kabar nuna yang cantik ?  
Nuna apa kau membaca surat ku ini ? Aku sangat mengharapkan kau membaca keudae sepertinya itu suatu hal yang tidak mungkin .  
Nuna aku sangat merindukan mu , Aku sangat merindukan perhatian mu seperti dulu nuna , tapi seperti nya ini tidak mungkin bukan kau sangat membenci ku ?  
Nuna nya kau harus tahu aku menyanyangi mu melebih apapun , aku tak perduli orang-orang nyuruhku membenci bahkan menyuruh ku meninggalkan mu , aku akan tetap bersama mu . Seberapa buruk orang menilai mu , seberapa buruk kau memperlakukan ku , kau akan tetap menjadi seseorang yang sangat berharga di hati ku nuna , karna kau cho ahra , nuna ku .  
Nuna saat ini aku sangat tidak sanggup untuk menahan sakit ini , rasa sakit ini seperti ingin menarik jantung ku keluar dari dalam nuna .  
Aku ingin di saat seperti ini berada di pelukan mu , merasakan belaian mu , dan berada di samping ku saat aku menutup mata ku untuk selamanya .  
aku sangat khawatir dengan penyakit ini nuna , aku takut meninggal mu sendirian dan membuat mu kesepian , tapi kemarin kau meminta ku untuk pergi bukan ? Aku senang mendengarnya nuna , berarti kau takkan kesiapan jika aku meninggalkan mu , dan aku bisa pergi dengan tenang nuna .

Nuna SARANGHAE

Bisa kah kau membalasnya nuna ?

-cho Kyuhyun-

Tangis ahra semakin kencang dia menyesali semua perlakukan terhadap kyuhyun . Sekarang apa yang harus dia lakukan , nasi sudah menjadi bubur , kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan nya untuk selamanya .

"Nado saranghae kyunie , nado saranghae "

~~~~~~

Suasana di tempat pemakaman ini telah sepi setelah tadi orang-orang datang untuk melihat orang itu untuk terakhir kalinya .  
Tapi tidak dengan namja berbadan tegap yang berada di depan nisan bernama cho kyuhyun .  
Namja itu tak meneteskan air mata nya sama sekali seolah air mata itu telah habis .  
Di buka kembali surat yang di berikan yunho tadi malam , surat dari orang yang telat pergi dengan tenang . Sudah puluhan kali siwon-namja itu - membaca surat itu tapi dirinya tak pernah bosan untuk membacanya .

' siwon hyung bagaimana keadaan mu saat ini ?  
Hyung aku sangat merindukan ku , padahal aku hanya tidak bertemu dengan mu seminggu . Hyung apa kau sudah mengingat ku ? Aku pikachu mu hyung , calon istri mu . Hehe  
Hyung aku baru menyadarinya , kalau aku bukan calon istri yang terbaik untuk . Keudae hyung aku selalu mencintai mu . Tak peduli jantung ini berhenti berdetak , tak peduli ribuan kata kasar keluar dari mu , kau tetap menjadi yang terbaik untuk ku dan kau segala nya untuk ku hyung .  
Hyung jangan menangis jika aku pergi meninggalkanmu , sesakit apapun itu . Aku bisa melakukan nya , kau pasti bisakan ?

Hyung SARANGHAE  
SARANGHAE pangeran kuda ku .

-cho kyuhyun pikachu -

" nado Saranghae sayang , nado saranghae pikachu ku "

E.N.D

EPILOG

5 tahun kemudian ...

Seorang namja tampan dengan setelan jas  
Sedang duduk sendirian di taman belakang kampus nya dulu .

Dia memejamkan mata nya merasa kan hembusan angin itu .

Sampai sebuah tampan menutup kedua matanya .

" baby sedang apa kau huh "  
Siwon-namja tampan itu- itu tersenyum saat merasakan tangan mulus yang menutup matanya .

"Aish hyung kau tak asik sekali , sih aku kan ingin mengagetkan mu "

Namja yang di panggil baby itu mem'pout'kan bibirnya . Membuat siwon tak tahan mengecup bibir itu .

"Yak hyung mesum , kenapa mencium "

"Abis sangat lucu babykyu aku tak tahan untuk tidak memakan mu "

Kyuhyun-namja yang di panggil baby itu - semakin mem'pout'kan bibirnya .

" baby hari ini anak yunho hyung lahir nama jung moobin di sangat cantik "

" ne hyung aku sudah melihat nya , anak itu sangat mirip dengan dengan yunho dan jaejoong "

" kau mau juga baby ?"

BLUSHH

pipi kyuhyun merona mendengar ucapan siwon

" aish hyung berhenti menggoda ku "

Siwon tertawa lepas dan membawa kyuhyun ke dalam pelukannya .

Jika ada orang yang di situ , mungkin siwon bisa di katakan pria tampan yang gila karna bicara sendiri .

Tapi mereka tak tahu bahwa di sanalah siwon bersama belahan jiwa . Kyuhyun tetaplah kyuhyun yang sudah tidak ada 5 tahun yang lalu , tapi dengan semua kepercayaan siwon , kyuhyun ada disini di pelukannya .

Bagi mereka semua kyuhyun sudah pergi dan menjadi kenangan untuk mereka.

Tapi tidak dengan nya kyuhyun selalu di hati tak peduli seperti apa kondisinya dan bentuknya dia akan selalu bersama . Ini lah kisah sejati nya .

" hyung saranghae "

" nado saranghae baby "

T.H.E E.N.D

akhirnya finally , sudah selasai ya . Ini happy ending kan . Sorry for typo . Maaf dengan segala kekurangan di ff ku , aku hanya seorang yang gemar menulis dan mengarang jadi maaf jika ada kekurangan dari ff ini . Sekali terima kasih untuk reader semua. Yang sudah mengapreasikan tulisan ku dengan koment kalian , sekali lagi gomawo #bow

I love reader :-* :-* :-*


End file.
